The biostatistical core is essential to the activities of the Development grant. The thrust of the proposed research in the Development grant is epidemiological and clinical in nature, thus research planning, design, data management and data analysis is central to a successful outcome. The proposed professional staff consists of biostatistical staff at both VCU and Maryland and a centralized data management system based at VCU, with a data management programmer. The biostatistical core will be headquartered in the Virginia Commonwealth University School of Dentistry and is responsible for providing support for research and biostatistical design of projects (as well as protocol development), data forms design, data management, and statistical analysis for the various projects. Biostatistical support is provided at both VCU and Maryland, so that investigators where projects are being coordinated will have close contact with biostatistical support. Data exchange will be handled primarily through Internet, to which Howard University, VCU and the University of Maryland have access.